Rockhopper
Calvin J. Rockhopper, greatly known by Rockhopper, is the most famous pirate that sails around Antarctica and originates from his home-land that was named after his family, Rockhopper Island. He is Pirate Lord of the Sub-Antarctic, and former head of the "Pirate Council". He is currently 59 years old and was born in 1958. He usually takes trips to Club Penguin and stays there for a couple of weeks to party and to give out (or sell) some of his treasures. He wears his trademarked pirate hat, along with his bushy eyebrows and beard, which he claims are real. Whenever he visits anywhere, he gives out a pictured autograph of him. He found many treasures and sold them to jewellery & antique retailers, which made him quite wealthy. Background Early years Rockhopper was born into a family of sailors on November 18, 1958, and was took immediately into the work of pirate work when he was 3 - though he never wanted to become a pirate when he was young, he wanted to become a singer, but he never got the change, despite practising. His great great-grandfather, Clockhopper, gave him his Pirate Territory when he was ready, around age 4. He was born on the island he is famous for today - Rockhopper Island, which was founded even before he was born. His father, Jockhopper, ran a sailing school and enrolled Rockhopper in it at the age of 5, and trained there for 5 years until he was 10, and took to sailing after failing to achieve his singing career - unlike Ninjahopper, his younger brother. After that, Rockhopper got time to go to normal educational school when he was 11. According to his reports, he was a very bad student, but was very bright. He never bullied, but was always causing trouble. In his second year at school when he was 12, he made a small gang of friends of 4, including him, they were called Clover, Nicksipper and Aydammaer, and were always messing around. Soon he was suspended for 1 month because he locked all the teachers in the staff room (subsequently stealing the key to the room) and almost started a fire in the lunch-hall. He carried on in the same school, and got even into even more trouble - after calling home and brining in his parents for a discussion - but in almost every subject, he got either grades ranging from A-C - usually getting D's and C's for English, which he was very poor at. Then after 6 years, when he was 18, he graduated, along with the rest of his colleges. Instead of going to a separate college, he passed his Accustomed Papers of Secondary Education (APSE's) and his original average General Certificate of Secondary Educations (GCSE's), he went into Sixth Form. He passed everything, including English, getting a C, which was the low, but passable level for English. Later activity Career Discography :Main article: Rockhopper discography Studio albums * Rockhopper's Ballads (2010) Singles Quotes Rockhopper: YARR! WHO'S GOT ME CREAM SODA? Rockhopper: A yo-ho-ho and a bottle of ru- uh heh heh, I mean soda. Rockhopper: SHIVER ME TIMBERS! Rockhopper: Who's the laddie with the flying hat? Rockhopper: Aye, stop fillin' ye with cookies, lad! Rockhopper: Yarr! 'Tis the the happy penguin of close relations! Trivia * Rockhopper has an obsession of the frothy pink drink, Cream Soda. * He used to be hunted by Link, but later stopped. * He has a very large pirate family. * Rockhopper is actually paid to steal from ships, making him a privateer as well as a pirate. He usually gives the things he steals to the residence of Club Penguin. * He is good friends with Caseyboy97. * His last name, "Rockhopper", is often mistaken for his first name. The surname "Rockhopper" has been in Rockhopper's family since Clockhopper, with the exception of Calvin himself. * His real name is Juan Rodriguez according to the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee. It probably isn't true though. See also * Yarr * Migrator * Rockhopper's Family * Rockhopper Island * Club Penguin Category:Penguins 1 Category:Characters Category:Explorers Category:Fair Game Category:Canonical Characters